Kate The Drake In Skyrim
by JusticeDemon
Summary: Skyrim isn't real. It's a video game that Kate plays in her free time. Her friends nicknamed her KateTheDrake because of her love for dragons. So when she discovered the Bend Will Thu'um which enabled to tame and ride dragons, she was all over Skyrim to conquer it. But that changes when suddenly she's face to face with her Khajiit and nothing is fake anymore.
1. Chapter 1

There was snow in my face. It piled on the ground around my bare feet and fell into my face. Eyelids I barely felt as my own blinked it away as best they could. I wasn't cold yet, though I felt I should be. Without making the conscious effort to do so I began to trudge forward. Moving ever so slowly into a small standing of trees. More things began to come into focus. Trees encrusted with previously fallen snow. I couldn't help but wonder how long this snow had been falling and if it had ever bothered to cease, even if only for an hour or two. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized I was trudging towards a sound. A distant searching and yet rumbling sound. Words being growled out in some otherworldly, ethereal voice. The distant sounds becoming far less distant as everything comes into my point of view. A creature clad in pure black chain mail, covered in fur with ears laid as she hissed and swung her glittering sea-glass colored swords at a great beast before her. A beast... That breathed fire... With scales and magnificent wings.

I must have shifted my weight because my toes brushed against something on the ground to my right. There, resting gently against bark and slowly being encased in snow was a sea-glass and golden bow with it's own set of arrows. Without thinking it seemed almost like instinct to fit the arrows against my back and notch an arrow against the bow. Arms raised, and with steady hands I drew back my arrow. Time seemed to slow, almost stop as I sighted my target. The dragon, just behind the jawline, and severing the spine. Quick, clean, and efficient. I watched as the arrow flew almost in slow motion and found it's resting place exactly where I meant it to. The scaled creature cried out, collapsed into a heap and went still.

The air began to hum and move as I watched it dissipate. The armor clad female knelt before her fallen foe, a bitter-sweet if not pained expression on her face. Her mouth moved as a subtle sunset orange glow emanated from the dragon and enclosed them both. I can't tell what she murmured but what the act was done she bent forward, placed a gentle kiss on the now dragons skull and stood. It was then that she finally turned and set her sights on me.


	2. Chapter 2

When she rose to her feet and turned her gaze on me, eyes sharp but otherwise entirely unreadable in her expression, I did the only thing I could do in my state of mind. The bow dropped from suddenly numb fingers and I froze like a deer in headlights. Her expression turned from unreadable to wearily amused. With brisk and precise movements she sheathed her weapons and stood a mere foot in front of me in the time it took me to blink my eyes four times.

"Anything I can... Do for you, traveler?" She murmured this, voiced heavy and slightly accented. I noted the vibrating undertone, as if she were purring her words out to me. With her this close I took my time to study the figure before me. She's at least a head taller than me, ears perked and flicking. With a stout face more feline than human, I'd say she has a muzzle more than a human mouth. Did cats have muzzles? I wasn't sure. With curiosity I stepped forward my eyes moving back and forth between her own light jades and the flicking ears. Her fur is black, but not deeply so. Lined ornately with vibrate silvers and dulling grays. Three specific pure silver stripes went down her face, forehead to chin and over her eye.

Having unconsciously moved so close I could feel her soft puffs of breath on my face, I couldn't help but again stare her ever moving ears. I realized I really wanted to... Touch them. Standing on tip toe and reaching up, she almost automatically bent down. Gently pinching the ears between my fingers I carefully rubbed the thick fur. Exceptionally soft like silk yet denser than any fur I'd touched before. A smile lit my face to meet her entirely shocked one.

"You're adorable!", I stated brightly and planted a little kiss on her nose. I'm not sure if it was directly after my brief moment of insanity or right in the middle of her cursing that my vision got blurry and everything turned black..

* * *

><p>The first thing I can became aware of was that I was warm. This contented my enough that I didn't feel the need to try and fully wake. I snuggled down into whatever softness encased me and pretty much called it good. But as fate would have it, I would not stay in my comfortable half-dreaming state for long. Whether or not it was the sound of crackling burning wood or the enticing scent of food that fully roused me though, I'm not sure. With as much subtlety and caution I would muster I opened one of my eyes to look around. With one eye opened and the other snapping suit, it is with mild horrification that I survey my surrounding areas.<p>

When one wakes hoping that dreams of snow, cat people, and, dead dragons, one can't help but hope and surmise that it was in fact a dream and nothing more. So when you are to say awaken and discover that dream was not a dream at all but some sort of distorted reality, you become far more than disappointing. I couldn't quite decide if I was more horrified or downright dumb-struck. The air around me wasn't as chilled as I expected it to me when I sat up from the furs I was swathed in. This caused me to frown as I noted some one has crudely tried to dress me in a plain green dress. But it wasn't fastened all the way and slipped around my shoulders. It was like they had tried, found it difficult, and said "F it". My eyes flickered around for my companion but only took in the dark and almost dank cave I resided in. I did however notice that the bow I had previously used sat not a foot from me, perched precariously against open leather bags with herbs and some food.

Another thing that came to my attention was that I was utterly alone. There was no sign of the woman from earlier. Although from the supplies I assumed she would return shortly. So I sat and waited all the while playing with my thumbs, flinching at every sound, and mouth watering at the smell of the food cooking. It wasn't until some time later that a shuffling in front of me came to my attention and I squinted into darkness. A bigger fire would have been nicer so that I could have seen farther and perhaps been less ready piss myself as the female Khajiit all but strutted into view. Head bent low and arms wrapped around a bundle of wood she managed to grunt in what I assume was my direction then otherwise ignored me. I watched her work, lip pursed and counted her movements. Four more logs added onto the fire, two some what misshapen wooden bowls pulled from a bag and filled with stew, along with a spoon plopped in each. Sitting cross legged from me she grunted again as a bowl was placed in my hands. Nothing more was said as we ate in a companionable albeit tense atmosphere. Bowl eventually emptied I set it down and faced her directly.

"Where am I exactly?", I asked as politely as I could. She cocked her head to the side, jade orbs hard but curious and answered what I assumed was honestly.

"You're currently in Skyrim. A days travel from Markarth." At this I stared at her as hard as she stared at me. It wasn't long before I nodded calmly, thanked her for the food, saluted her and promptly fainted. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Being woken up by my shoulder being roughly shaken isn't an improvement from last time. Rough hard shakes were followed by mild unimpressed grunting noises. I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing at her efforts. Cracking an eye open I looked up from the hand on my shoulder, to the figure half hovering over me.

"Alright, alright you can stop with the shaking. I'm up and almost functional." With that being said I assumed she'd move but as I was trying to sit up her firm grip all but dragged me into a sitting position. Not that merely sitting up would prove to be good enough for her. She moved in front of me, gripped the tops of my arms and lifted me off the ground. I was lifted so high in fact that we were eye level when I knew she had to be at least full foot taller than me. Partially amused I slightly kicked my feet in the air. A few more minutes of kicking on my part and some grunting on hers and she finally let me back on my again. Turning her back to me momentarily I found her pressing armor into my chest. It was the same color and style of the bow I had used. I must have stared at it for too long because she snatched it back and began roughly fitting it to my body.

"It's Glass Armor", she stated. "It's light but will protect you well enough. Forged it myself in Solitude." While she was speaking she had unceremoniously dropped my dress and put the upper body armor on. After various amounts of buckling, unbuckling, pulling, and, shifting it fit snug and comfortably. The gauntlets were next, as she slid them over my hands and up most of my forearms. There were leather straps just on the inside she had to fuss with because my wrists are tinier than she assumed and they kept sliding out of place. Once she was sure they wouldn't move it didn't take her much to fit the glass boots on my feet. She rolled a thin leather material up my thighs from where the boots ended at my knees and fastened it to something under my armor. Taking a step back she admired her handy work.

"It feels good", I murmured as I lifted my arms up and twisted a bit to get a feel for it. As I moved and and stretched she busied herself around me gathering things and placing them in a large leather sack. Tying it closed she picked up the bow and balanced it in her hands. Her eyes moved from the bow to my face, appraising us for a while before making up her mind. With a brisk walk to me and sharp movements both the bow and its arrows were on my back, settled into my shoulder blades. I reached back to touch the bow and show her that she put it in the right place.

"I don't usually fit strangers with weapons but it seems as though we will be traveling together and I will not have you be useless to me."

"Why... Why are you helping me? It doesn't seem to benefit you, and you don't even know my name." She frowning slightly and I could tell she was measuring her words carefully before she spoke.

"You didn't know me either when you a shot a Blood Dragon in the neck for me. Talos has placed us on the same path for a reason. Be that as it may, Talos has placed me on the same path as many others who have turned on me and I've ended their lives quickly. Do the same and I will not hesitate to put you down."

I felt as though her words should have frightened me but they didn't. I nodded in understanding as she sighed and moved the sack onto her shoulder. With twitching ears and a hand resting on her sword she motioned forward and we started walking out of the cave we had been resting in. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"My name is Ri'Akari, seeing as how you mentioned names earlier."

"I'm Kate... Just Kate."


	4. Chapter 4

Ri'Akari found out pretty quickly that taking care of me while I slept was a lot easier than traveling with me. This probably had to do with the fact I was unable to move more than two feet away from the mouth of our suddenly cozy looking save. We were knee deep in snow, which meant we were up North. Lots of deep snow means Frost Trolls. I didn't want to meet a normal Troll, let alone a Frost Troll. They were big, ugly, and mean looking on my T.V screen and the thought of actually coming face-to-face with one made me want to vomit. When she finally got impatient and asked what the hold up was, I stated my fear. After a few moments of staring at me blankly she burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Laugh at me all you want. I don't want to be up against one of those things. I'll piss myself in your pretty armor, it'll freeze, I'll smell... Don't laugh harder, damnit!" She did, anyways, practically clutching her sides while she laughed her furry hide off at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited with a glare plastered on my face. It took a minute but she did eventually gain her composure... Eventually.

"By Talos, you can fire an arrow a dragon but a little Frost Troll scares you. I don't know who you are Kate, but you amaze me." At this point I'm downright pouting. She didn't have to be so mean about it...

"You don't have to make fun of me, you know."

"Aww, come on now, don't pout little milk drinker. We'll take the easy way and head for Solitude instead, alright?"

"Don't call me a milk drink-" I had _started_ to shout at her but was cut off when both her arms wrapped around murmured something under breath. My eyes went wide as everything blurred and spun around me. It felt like a very long time before the world went still again, but I was too dissoriented to notice right away. As soon her arms left me, I fell to my knees and threw up right in front of me. There was a wooshing sound in my ears which I recognized as me hyperventaling. I think she was trying to talk to me, saying something like _calm down_ or _just keep breathing_. As my breathing evened out and the sharp nausea became bearable, I noticed how badly my eyes were burning as if I hadn't bothered to blink in a long time. I did so rapidly and it helped, if only a little.

"I take it that was a first for you. I should have told you to close your eyes, at least. It makes the transition a little easier to take. You'll get used to it the more you do it." I grunted in response and tried to get to my feet. She hauled me up and reached for the handle of the door that I didn't know was in front of us, the key already in it's place.

"We went to... Solitude?"

"Yes, we are outside my home. Or we could venture inside, if you like", she teased. I rolled my eyes a bit and forced my jello legs forward into the open door.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm new to writing Fanfics and haven't actually been writing anything in several years. Until I get used to it again my chapters will be fairly short but I will hopefully start posting longer ones.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
